


A God I've Never Met

by LizKellie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Dipper is confused, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, God Bill Cipher, Human Dipper Pines, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Magical Dipper, Possible Romance, Sad Mabel Pines, Sex Toys, The first smut is basically rape, Unwilling sacrifice, What even is this mess, cultist Gravity Falls, eternal servitude, he thinks its hilarious, its gonna get weird, sad Gruncles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: I'm writing this because I don't know how to finish my other stuff and yeah.Dipper and Mabel haven't been to the strange town of Gravity Falls in a long time. Their last visit being when they were 12. At that time the name of Bill Cipher was only a whisper to the visiting children. Now 15 nearly 16, the twins are back to stay after losing their parents in an unfortunate car accident that had officers scratching their heads and forensic teams stumped. Still the results were the same regardless. The twins, saddened at the loss hoped that starting over in the little town would bring them some peace.Unfortunately for Dipper though everything will change again at the hands of the golden God pulling the strings.





	1. Chapter 1

The Pines twins stood for the last time on the lawn of their family home in California. The accident that claimed their parents lives leaving more questions than answers, but ending in the same result. At 15, they were moving from their childhood home and headed to Gravity Falls Oregon to stay with their great uncle Stan.

The young teens had been there before and it was their only family. The small almost isolated town was quite charming and the surrounding woods had offered their 12 year old selves plenty of adventure.

Dipper hoped it would be a fresh start away from the hustle and bustle of California, while Mabel was hoping to entertain herself with more rustic crafts that the lack of an art store would challenge her creative mind with. Though these were just passing thoughts as they loaded the last of their things into the moving truck that would get a head start as they made their way to the funeral where they would lay their parents to rest surrounded by their friends.

The day was bright and didnt at all reflect the mood. It was warm and made Dippers suit a bit stifling and even Mabel was uncomfortable in the heat in her bedazzled black dress.

The ceremony was short and sweet with many shed tears. Mabel and Dipper stood side by side as the coffins were lowered into the ground as they said their final goodbyes. All in all, a typical funeral that would be forgotten in time by anyone but the twins.

The twins lingered until everyone had gone.

"Dipper, do you think they suffered at all? Are they watching over us?" Mabel asked in a rare show of insecurity.

"Come on Mabes, you honestly think they aren't? You know them as well as I do? Mom will fuss over me not eating enough until kingdom come and Dad is likely going off on one of his 'keep your head up' speeches as we speak. Even if we can't hear them, they'll always be there." Dipper said comforting his sister.

It was then that Dippers phone went off. An alarm he set so they wouldn't miss the bus to the Falls.

"Time to go. Bye Mom, bye Dad. We'll visit again. Promise." Dipper said to the headstones of his parents.

 "Yeah. Miss you guys bunches, but we'll visit soon as possible." Mabel mirrored her brothers words.

Then they trudged through the grass to the road where their social worker waited to take them to the bus stop. The woman had been kind to them and had supported them through everything from the moment she knocked on the door and told them the horrible news. She nodded silently as the teens got in the back seat without a word.

"Remember guys if you need anything or you miss one of the connecting bus routes you call me. If you run out of food money or anything at all you let me know. Dipper this card is preprogrammed with $50. It should be enough to get something for you two to eat and all the bus fares covered. Seriously though call if you need anything even if its just to talk ok?" She said in a worried but fond voice as she pulled up to the bus stop and handed Dipper the visa.

"Dont worry Mrs. Ronald. We'll be fine and we will call when we get there. Promise." Mabel said as they exited the car.

"Im gonna hold you two to that promise dear. I'll speak with you soon." She said and hugged both twins as they borded the first bus of the journey with small carry on bags containing a few changes of clothes and some books or yarn crafts to keep themselves entertained on the long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has plans. And he wants Dipper. Life is about to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah a new story even though i havent finished my other three but i couldnt focus with this idea burning a hole in my brain. To those reading my other BillDip trash, I promise I will finish them Im just easily distracted.

Bill felt a little bad, watching the young twins bury their parents  knowing he had played a part in the whold thing, but he was tired of waiting. The mom had caught on pretty quick that the cult wanted to give him Dipper and frankly Bill was more than happy about that idea, but 12 was too young so he let them leave not realizing that his mother was a retired witch and could see his mark. She never let her kids come back. So here he was with a marked child and he couldn't claim him.

Dont get Bill wrong, he had watched the boy with earnest, and it only sparked his interest further. The boy was gifted in magic though it was clear his mother wanted him to never know. He was also curious to a fault, wanting to learn anything and everything, often excelling in any academic challenge he set his mind to.

And, much to Bills chagrin, Dipper loved ciphers and puzzels often spending hours at a time trying to solve any that he came across.

It was after solving one in particular that Bill lost his patience with waiting. The boy had translated a bit of hieroglyphs that Bill had written himself in ancient Egypt when he was known as Thoth. The words were a puzzel in themselves and the boy had deciphered it. Bill was exstatic. The text itself had never been solved and the official translation was horrendously wrong as it was translated from the wrong era and dialect. 

That was the last straw. So, Bill had visited the mind of Susan Penelope Pines that night to try to reason with her. The boy had been promised to him and his mark would only draw the boy to him sooner or later, but the woman refused, saying she had sworn to raise her children as normal children when she married and left her coven. Besides, she had said, her children were not a part of his following and he had no right to them in the first place.

Well that had only made the God angry, so he took matters into his own hands, sending a curse to their vehicle so it would kill both parents the first time they drove it without the teens in the car. It was a few days before both parents had to leave together without taking the kids along but it had been worth it.

Soon, the boy who wears the stars, would be his and his alone.

He couldn't wait and chuckled lightly as he gazed about his golden domain. He could already picture his liitle Starlet dressed in white robes, serving him as he should be. But, make no mistake, Bill wasn't going to waste the boys intelligence. No, he would nurture it. Teach the boy magic. Make him his queen if he could. Yes, it would be beautiful.

Bill got to work weaving a beautiful dream for the boy where they could meet that night when he slept. He would show Dipper everything he could give him and as soon as the year ended and a sacrifice was demanded, Dipper would be brought to his alter where Bill would drag his physical body into the mindscape forever. And the year would end in only 6 more months. The last new moon of December, the day after Christmas.

Bill could wait until then to have the boy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't show the boy his favor. He would make it obvious so even the idiots who ran his cult would know who Bill wanted.

Bill was never one for human holidays but all of a sudden he couldn't wait for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it. No promises on fast updates but hopefully you won't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 month time skip happened. Expect a few more because 6 months is a slower burn than I think I can manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper has no idea whats coming.

Three days of freedom left before school started and the twins would be lying if either said they weren't a bit nervous. They had never been the new kids before and had no idea what to expect. Though they were glad to have each other as that meant they wouldnt be alone.

However, they were also aware, through their Gruncle Stan that there were strange people in town and to be careful to not get separated, especially before they knew their way around.

That piece of information only proved to heighten Dippers anxiety. Though that was nothing new over the last month as he had been having really weird dreams and had witnessed other strange things in the forest over the course of the last month. It definitely set him on edge.

"Don't worry brobro. I bet the place will be interesting. And if you really get bored just test out early like you were planning before and go to university." Mabel left the 'before Mom and Dad died' stay silent to Dippers relief.

"And leave you behind in this boring artless town all alone? Now what kind of brother would I be if I did that?" Dipper joked. He had given up the idea of graduating early so he could stay with his sister a bit longer now that their parents were gone.

"I love you too Dipdop. Anyway come on. We were gonna go hiking today. Got everything packed?" Mabel asked changing the subject.

"Of course. And you have the food?" Dipper asked accepting the lighter mood readily before they headed off into the trees.

* * *

Bill was speechless. Weird? He'd thought the dreams He gave the boy were fabulous. Although humans didn't seem to share his love of strange and insane creatures so maybe he should tone those down a bit.

Still, the boy was inquisitive by nature and he had a natural instinct about such things that his sister didnt share.

Bill would have to up his game if he wanted to impress the boy. A ridiculous notion as the boy would be his regardless, but it would be easier if he didnt have to train him as much. Though it would be worth it regardless. Bill wouldn't mind taking the female twin as well if it meant the boy would cooperate, he was sure he could find a use for her.

Well, another month and he would announce his decision for a sacrifice to his followers. They would keep track of the boy for him and make sure he didn't leave town.

Perhaps it was time for Dipper to receive his first gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it. Lord knows it feels good to finally be writing this down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another month later. School is in full swing and shocler that it is Dipper is on top of the acedemics list, though there is one little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry. Dipper has Bills gift with him.

Dipper had no idea where his new journal had come from but someone definately knew him rather well. The book of ciphers was interesting with 5 blank note pages in between each individual puzzle while all the puzzels together spelled out a message. Dipper had to solve all the puzzels to get the last cipher that would reveal the message. Heedless to say, Dipper was on it like a bear to honey.

He was struggling with some of it though. They were all in different languages and puzzle systems. Some were literary, some were binary and there was no way to know how many times each had been through the system chosen, and Dipper loved it.

That said, it didn't mean he wasn't paying attention in classes. In fact he was already in the top ranking students, though that would mean more as the school year went on. That did not however, make him very popular.

As it went with every school, the new kids in a small town were viewed as odd, strange and foreign. Though it didn't take long for Mabel to make friends and being her typical bubbly self, Dipper had a much harder time with being social. And thus, became the target for bullies.

While Dipper had his fair share of issues with bullies in California, they were often one off incidents that didn't get taken personal by either party. Here though, Gideon and his possy of muscle guys seemed to zero in on him instantly.

And that was due in no small part to Gideons not so secret creep crush on Mabel. Gideon had gotten it into his head that Dipper was at fault for Mabel not being interested in him, when really who wants to date anyone only a few months after they lose their parents. And that isn't even taking the fact that Gideon was a creep into account.

That said Dipper often found himself staying as close to Mabel as possible and when that wasn't an option, the librarian often let Dipper hide in his office to avoid any confrontation.

Mr. Jameson was quickly becoming Dippers only friend here. We can analize all day how sad it is to have the high school librarian as your only friend, but Dipper didn't mind it. The older gentleman was quick witted and kind and helped Dipper with finding the necessary materials he needed for school work or for his journal.

* * *

Bill wasn't happy. Gideon was Buds son and Bud was one of his more loyal followers. If Bill took out his frustrations on the brat, Bud would likely withdraw his financial support. Sure Bill didn't really need it but if he did lose that support he would have to run his cult directly again and just the thought gave him a migraine.

Still, he didn't want his Starlet running about trying to avoid members of his cult when they were supposed to sacrifice him. Ugh, if Dipper put his guard up against them too much he would have to just kidnap him and that meant Dipper would be down right feral towards him. Thats the opposite of what Bill wanted.

Oh, he could manage it, didnt mean he wanted to. He didnt want to break the boy. That would defeat the whole purpose of having him.

Bill would need to call a meeting soon to discuss the sacrifice anyway. He would have a word with Bud and his son then. Until then.....

Bill used his magic to create a golden charm. A triangle with his eye in its center. Casting a spell to make the trinket invisible and weigtless Bill sent the trinket to the boy, casting the black silk straps around his neck and tying it snug against Dippes neck. And even though Dipper didnt feel it or see it, Bill noticed him rub at the hollow of his neck where the pendant now sat.

There at least now the boy couldn't retain any major injurys or fall ill. And Bill could see through the eye of the pendant and even get past the barrier around the shack so he could keep a better eye on his precious Starlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are steadily progressing. Hope everyone enjoys it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cults existence is revealed to the twins. And with only a month before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeas lots of time skips. Depending on life I may add one shots from throughout the story later.

"Mabel, Dipper hey!" Candy and Grenda, Mabels two friends called them over to the lunch tabel. It was clear that they wanted to talk about something or other.

"Hey girls whats up?" Mabel called back as they headed over.

"Has anyone told you guys about the local cult yet. Its almost December and it gets dangerous around now." Candy informed them.

"Whats December gotta do with anything?" Dipper asked, intrigued.

"Well sometime in December the guys running the cult try to find a sacrifice. No connections were ever found and no members were ever caught. The people that go missing are never seen again. The police are already setting up a curfew. No one who lives in town has been taken for a while but you guys live by the woods. My mom wanted to know if she could driveyou guys home until winter break starts." Candy explained.

The twins were baffled. How come no one mentioned this before? And tomorrow is the 1st.

"Wait are you guys serious right now? How come no one said anything to us yet. Thats really dangerous." Dipper exclaimed not exactly thrilled at the idea of how close he and Mabel came to casually strolling about like usual only to be kidnapped and murdered by some strange cult.

"Not many people talk about it. No one wants to get their attention. But you guys are new and with the season... Well we figured you should know." Grenda finished before going quiet again.

"Yeah Pines. Better not get caught alone. You might just be the next sacrifice to the Golden God. Course thatd suit me just fine." Gideons obnoxious fake accent cut through the air as he stolled over.

"Ugh can't you just beat it and leave me alone?" Dipper practically growled at the annoying brat.

"Now don't get your panties in a twist, I'm only warnin ya. But dont worry. I'll be sure to comfort my precious Mabel in yer absence." Gideon said eyeing Mabel as he spoke.

"Ugh not on your life. Go hop along you annoying toad." Candy interjected.

"No one asked yer opinion bug eyes." Gideon retorted.

"Enough. Gideon we are never going out. Especially with how you treat my friends and my brother. Go away." Mabel said in a rare case of anger.

Gideon merely scoffed and walked away. Though Dipper did feel some unease. This whole topic had him on edge. Call it a bad feeling but, somehow he knew he should do everything in his power to keep him and Mabel away from these cultists.

* * *

Bill wasn't sure if he should be proud of his Saplings intuition or if he should be cursing it.

Also apparently Bill needed to actually step in and punish the little rodent because Bud wasn't doing it. If anything Gideons little stunt had only put Dipper even more on edge. That was the last thing he needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything should be ready to get started soon. I hope nothing has been confusing. Anyway leave a comment below, I want to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok last time skip. Merry Christmas Dipper. I'm sorry I am a horrible person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep note of Dippers gifts from Bill. They are important. And he gets one more.

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Mabels bright voice dragged Dipper from his sleep. He looked to the clock on his bed side table. 6:30 AM.

It was like the numbers were taunting him. He was having a great dream too. Though lately his dreams had gone from strange and weird to honestly beautiful and interesting. This time he had been a scribe in ancient Egypt. It felt so real and so warm. He couldn't make out the other people in his dreams very well but it hardly mattered.

But he was awake now and A light smell of promised coffee and Christmas pancakes roused him. The pancakes were his mothers invention and had been a staple every year. Using peppermint crumbles and whipped cream instead of vanilla and syrup. They tasted like fluffy Christmas cookies.

Dipper had learned to make them just like she did a few years ago and now it would be his job to make them meaning he'd best go kick his sister out of the kitchen before her glitter obsessed mind could attempt them.

"There you are. I was about to make pancakes. I don't know Moms recipe so I hope normal pancakes are ok." Mabel said in a much quieter voice than Dipper expected. Though he couldn't blame her. It was the first christmas without them.

"I do though silly. I'll show you if you want. So you know how to make them yourself. If you want." Dipper offered suddenly feeling bad about the thought of kicking Mabel out of the kitchen earlier.

"Really?! You know it?" Mabel seemed genuinly surprised.

"Yeah Mom showed me a few years ago and then she was sick last year so I made them instead. I was too excited to see them turn out right to actually take credit and you were just happy to see her moving. So yeah. Here. Mind powdering the mints for me." Dipper said steering himself away from talking about his mom before he started crying. It was too early in the morning for him to cry.

"Yeah. Id better or it'll be to chunky. I am stronger than you anyway." Mabel said smugly taking the bag of mints while dipper poured the flour into a bowl to start making the mix.

It was like this 30 minuets later when Grunkle Stan walked in. Except Mabel had started a prank war and now most of the original batter was either on the twins or coating the counters while Dipper finished the stack that actually survived the ordeal.

Twelve pancakes were more than enough for the three of them anyway. Despite the recipe making 30.... Yeah they were gonna need a shower.

"What have you two done to my kitchen? And yourselves and the smell of mint is overpowering." Gruncle Stan said as he manuvered around the kitchen trying not to get any rouge batter all over his slippers.

The twins just laughed promising to clean up but that breakfast was ready. There wasn't much talking as they ate. All three stuck in their memories. The pancakes bringing back memories.

"I remember the first year she made these. You kids weren't born yet. It was her and your dads first year of marriage. They were poor and couldnt buy gifts so they made their own. Your father made her that rope bracelet you got Mabel. She made your father a charm necklace. They were fooling about like I suppose you two were judging by the state of my kitchen, and your mother threw a few mints at your dad while he was making breakfast. They landed in the bowl and that gave her the idea. She perfected it over the years but thats how she got the idea. I miss those two." Gruncle Stan admitted as he slowly ate.

"I didn't know Dad made her bracelet. They didn't talk much about how they met or the time before we came along.

I still remember my favorite Christmas with them was when we were ten. Mom got us those bikes so we could go to school by ourselves. We were so excited. Thats also when I first got my ears pierced. A day with just me and Mom. No offense Dip but sometimes it needs to just be the girls." Mabel said reminiscing.

"It's cool. Thats the year dad took me sledding with just me and him. It was nice.

Gotta say though, my favorite year was last year. Even though Mom was sick she tried to make breakfast for us. I already knew how and I was so excited to get the recipe right, but that's not why it's my favorite. Last year was when we all took that trip to Mexico once Mom felt better. Even got extra time out of scool cause they thought it was stupid to start school again on a Thursday. Best trip ever." Dipper added falling into his memories like the others.

"You know kids. Your parents were planning to get you both a car this year. I cant really afford that, I'm sorry but, your parents got you something for after they passed. A letter to the both of you. Go get cleaned up. Clean the kitchen and before you go get your gifts, you can read their last words to you." Gruncle Stan said as he rose, refilled his coffee amd walked out to his office, presumably to find the letter in question.

The twins turned to each other and set to work cleaning up. Mabel went to shower first while Dipper got started on the cleaning. He'd have to get creative about the half cooked pancake somehow still glued to the cieling though he doesn't remember how he and Manel managed that.

Still by the time Mabel was done most of the counters and fixtures were cleaned leaving her with the floors and the dishes, which she didn't mind. Though Dipper did take the pancake off the cieling first by using the spatula and cleaned the left over gunk with a sponge while standing on a ladder.

Still after a quick shower, Dipper did feel better. Though it had nothing to do with getting the batter out of his hair. Somehow recalling all those memories made him feel lighter than he had in a while. It felt good to talk about them again.

Dipper dressed quickly, not wanting to miss out on the rest of the day.

"There you are Dipdop. You ready." Mabel said holding his hand as they made their way from the now spotless kitchen to the living room.

Stan waited in his chair with the envelope in his hand. The envelope was just a normal white folded and glued paper like any other would be. Hard to imagine what might be in there. Still Stan handed it to Dipper who was closer without a word.

Looking to each othe for comfort Dipper unsealed the letter and began to read aloud:

_Dear kids,_

_We never wanted you to read this, but if you are we are so sorry. To think that you won't finish growing up with us and that we will miss so much pains us. You kids are the world to us and so, we wanted to make sure that if anything happened to us, you got to hear from us one more time._

_Firstly, Mabel, our dear sweet ball of rainbows and glitter, you are so beautiful. No matter what you make the room shine. You have so much inner streangth it amazes us. Never let anyone make you feel like you are less than perfect. They are just jealous. You got your eye for craftmanship from your father for sure. Just look at the bracelet your father made. It still looks better than most of the finer jewelry we were blessed to have later. Gold may lose its luster, but the memories within will never fade. Always remember that._

_Now, Dipper, kind, gentle, and so incredibly intellegent. I'm sorry I wont see how far you go in this world. You will reach whatever heights you set your mind to. My smart handsome young man, don't ever give up on your dreams no matter what they are. ~~And would you please eat more, you're always so thin!~~ Try not to over think things though. Every once in a while you'll meet someone who is just what they are and you won't be able to explain it. Just remember that to solve every mystery of the world will take the fun out of living._

_Be there for each other like nobody ever could. You two are so special._

_We love you both so much,_

_Mom and Dad._

Both twins were silently crying by the end of it. Dipper was barely able to keep holding the page in his fingers.

Stan gently took the page from him and settled down framing it, tears prickling his own eyes.

"I thought you two would want this framed. Consider it my first gift." The older man said handing it back to the twins. The frame was beautiful and bright red. In the bottom corner was a small photo of their parents after they brought the twins home for the first time after they were born.

They stood in front of the family home with huge smiles on their faces as the held each other close, each with a twin in their arms.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The twins recieved a few calls from friends back in California which was a great surprise. And even some of their new friends called to say Merry Christmas.

As the day drew to a close though Stan thought it was time for the gifts. The older man had apparently forgotten to wrap a few of them and so they waited for after dinner to exchange gifts.

Dipper was more than ecstatic about the new watch Gruncle stan had gotten him. It wasnt very large but it was a perfect size for his wrist and was already fitted so he didnt need to take any links out. And of course he was wearing the forest green sweater with a tap dancing snowman on the front that Mabel had made him.

Mabel for her part, was thrilled with her silver wiring kit. She was already inspecting the padded pliers and stones that came with the starting kit. And she was now also wearing the butterfly headband that Dipper had bought a few weeks ago after impulsively buying it knowing it just screamed Mabel. And Mabel had screamed when she saw it and immediately decided to wear it which was all the confirmation Dipper needed that she loved it.

The twins had also gotten Stan a few things. Mabel obviously made him a sweater which the man begrudgingly put on, though he hadn't removed it yet. And Dipper had gotten him a gift card for a deep tissue massage that Gruncle Stan had been more than gratefull for as he complained about his back constantly.

In the end it turned out to be a magical evening for all three of the Pines. Nothing was better though then ending the evening telling stories back and forth about their parents. It was emotional and yes there were plenty of tears, but it would likely get on the twins favorite lists for top Christmases.

Though just before heading upstairs, Dipper noticed a small box on the tree that had gone unnoticed.

Upon inspection Dipper found his name on the top of the small box with no other note or card.

Inside was a beautiful ring. The stone was a trillion cut citrine set in a spun rose gold.

Dipper knew he should be more suspicious of the object as he had no clue where it had come from, but there was almost a haze in his mind that he blamed on tiredness. He'd look into where the ring came from tomorrow, he thought as he slipped it on. Dipper didnt notice the box vanish as he marched upstairs to bed.

* * *

Once again Bill was plagued by guilt as he watched the Pines family through his invisible charm. He was extremely excited to finally have the boy in his grasp, but he knew that he was about to ruin a rather touching day. To top off that guilt he even had to use the charms magic to compell the boy not to question the rings existence or show his family.

Then again there wasn't enough guilt to stop him either. No, he'd done too much and waited patiently for this moment and he wasn't about to abort now that his end goal was so close at hand.

So Bill placed a spell on the entire Pines family. They fell into a deep dreamless sleep. A sleep deep enough that none would wake when his people took the boy from his bed to ready him for tomorrow night. And Dipper himself would be easy to move and contain.

Still, Bill had to admit, the boy wore his ring well. Bill could hardly wait to bestow more, even finer things upon his beloved Starlet. Yes, only the best for his Sapling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah poor Dipper. The suspense is killing me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is finally gonna have Dipper in his grasp. But Dipper isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet. Bill is ecstatic, Dipper much less so.

Dipper knew the moment he woke up the something was very very wrong. Be it his gut or whatever. Before he even opened his eyes Dipper knew he wouldnt like what he saw when his eyes opened.

And he was right. As per the usual.

Dipper sat up from the cot where he was laying to see he must be underground somewhere. He was also tied up which explained why his shoulders felt stiff. As he looked around he saw there were eyes painted everywhere on the walls and ceiling. The whole thing was rather unnerving. It felt like all those eyes were watching him very closely.

"Dont bother to run. The Golden God sees all. And he wished for you. Tonight the new moon appears and you shall be sent to Him. You will have the honor of serving Him for all time." A deep voice spoke from a hooded figure that appeard from one side of the room he was in.

"Yeah, if its such an honor then you go. I want no part of this. Let me go." Dipper demanded giving the figure his best glare. If looks could kill Dipper would send this creep to an early grave.

"If the Golden God wished for my service, I would gladly give it. But, alas, he wants you. He singled you out of everyone and now you must go to him. Let us go. You must prepare." The hooded man shuffled forward siezing Dippers shoulder and firmly guided him along. Whoever this person is, they are stronger and they waste no time in shoving Dipper into a small room where two women waited to dress him.

The man did not leave, he stood guard at the door as Dippers arms were untied. It took the women a good hour to get Dipper into the plain white egyptian looking dress with all his struggling. Especially once his boxers were replaced by silk booty shorts.

Once dressed though his arms were retied as he was adornes with golden jewelry. A gold band sat on his head with a yellow gem in the center of his forehead. His wrists were graced with golden cuffs. Across his torso an intricately patterned set of chains rested that connected to a citrine adorned clasp at his shoulders. Even his ankles were adorned with golden bangles though his feet were left bare. Probably to keep him from running away in the middle of winter.

He wasnt cold though. And maybe that was the work out he was getting from fighting and trying to escape and likely a good strong dose of adrenaline. That aside he also couldn't see his breath so it was possible these tunnels were heated somehow.

"The night approaches. It is time for you to ascend. The Golden God awaits." The robed man says as he grabs Dippers arm again and once again leads him out and toward some kind of main room.

Though obviously still underground the room was much taller. The space was easily the sice of two football fields side by side. At the very back, directly in the center, surrounded but a few hundred people in robes, was a huge device.

The metal structure was triangular in shape with a circular section in the middle. There were wires leading off to the side but Dipper couldn't see where they led as the guy leading him still had a tight grip on him.

As they drew closer Dipper saw a post directly in front of the machine looking thing, maybe a portal of some kind, that he had no doubt he'd be secured to.

Sure enough he was paraded up front and he was loosely secured to the pole as though they were trying desperately not to hurt him, but also had to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Dipper struggled against the ropes as soon as the man let go of his arm but it was no use. He was force to face the portal structure as another man began to speak.

"My followers. Heed the time of sacrifice. The lamb has been chosen aand our Golden God awaits. May everyone bow their jeads in a moment of silence as we show our thanks to the one who will serve the great god." The voice was familiar though a seeping panic was beginning to set in as everyone stayed silent.

At first it wasn't too bad but then Dipper could distinctly hear the shuffling feet of everyone leaving. As the footsteps faded into silence a whiring noise began to build from the machine.

The portal was activating.

Now Dipper was in full on panic mode as he strggled and thrashed against the ropes binding him. Trying desperately to escape.

Dipper thought of Mabel probably worried out of her mind and of Gruncle Stan who would be trying to get a hold of everyone to try to find him. Dipper wondered if his parents were seeing this from whatever plane of existence they resided in now.

Then in a flash of light the portal opened and Dipper was staring a a swirling mass of color.

From the portal Dipper saw the silhouette of a man appear.

The man spoke only a few words before it all became too much.

"Finally, you are mine, my precious Starlet." Then after the creatures words, Dipper passed out.

* * *

Seeing Dipper tied up like he was did things to Bill. For starters the outfit was splendid though the ropes rui ed the whole look a bit. This was easy to fix though.

Dipper had passed out from the stress. Bill didnt mind, Dipper should get some sleep, for when he wakes, he'll have a new world and life to adjust to.

Gods the boy was so much more beautiful in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you go. Bill now has Dipper. Poor Dipper was too scared to speak but he will have plenty to say to Bill later


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill now has Dipper. Dipper is not calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now Bill gets to explain a few things...

Dipper woke with a start. Whatever had happened the previous day, he only prayed was some creepy dream.

Unfortunately for Dipper, one look around told it definitely was not. Dipper sat up noticing the high thread count cyan colored silk sheets and the soft but firm mattress that was set into the floor. There were four posts at the corners of the bed and golden sheer drapes arranged elegantly in many layers making it more than a little difficult to see the rest of the room.

It also did not escape Dippers attention that his clothes had been changed again. No longer in the long white dress and jewels, he wore a simple short white tunic with long wide sleeves. The only jewelry he had on now was the ring that had appeared from no where the other day and some kind of triangular pendant at his throat.

Not exactly sure what to make of anything Dipper stood to leave the bed so he might inspect the rest of the room. He did not however expect there to be another person in the room. Dipper quickly reclosed the curtain and sat down, not really wanting to run in to anyone.

"You will find, that hiding from me is impossible. And if you continue to do so, there will be consequences. Now come on out." A calming voice called out to Dipper.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Dipper asked without moving cursing his voice for shaking. Honestly not trusting his legs to hold him for the fearful nerves coursing through his body all of a sudden.

"Come now, I'll not speak with you through a curtain. Come out, and I will answer your questions." The voice spoke calmly still as if waiting.

Dipper didn't go far from the area he was, just enough to once again pull back the curtain and get the first real look at his captor.

Obviously a good foot or so taller than Dipper himself and sporting a beautiful olive skin tone. His hair was long and golden blonde. His eyes were gold in color as well and he sported a lean but muscular build. He was dressed in a golden toga and gold colored sandals.

"There you are, my pet. No need to fear, I will take care of you. Come you must be hungry." The man said almost beckoning him.

Dipper couldn't argue with his last statement as he hadn't eaten at all the day before. Though he was still wary of this person.

Slowly and never taking his eyes off the man, Dipper stood and cautiously made his way off the bed. The floor was some kind of black marble with more gold markings across it, but it wasn't cold to the touch as he expected.

The stranger sat in an ornate chair set by a table. There was a full feast before him consisting of omelets and various fruits and vegetables, and various meats.

Dipper was definitely hungry though he didn't trust the guy one bit.

"I know you're scared and confused, but you really do have nothing to fear from me. I would expect a period of adjustment as you get acquainted with your new home. I, to answer your previous questions, am Bill Cipher. Though I have many names, you may be more familiar with Hades or Thoth. As for why you are here, you will be my servant and pet. Though I will be kind enough to forego any nightly duties until you have adjusted." Bill explained.

Dipper couldn't help but flinch. Nightly duties? Pet? Dipper wasn't a fool. He knew what that meant and he wanted no part in it. No way. He was not having sex with this thing. And Besides that, what he said made no sense. Hades was the Greek god of the underworld and Thoth was the Egyptian god of knowledge and language. They had literally no connection.

Bill did not miss his hesitation. Nor did he miss his thoughts.

"There is no connection because I didn't want there to be one. And if you continue to shirk your responsibility, your consent will matter very little. You belong to me and you reside in my domain. I am kind enough to give you time to get comfortable, and that is that. Do not test my patience." Bill suddenly went from calm to very strict, making Dipper jump.

"I don't, I can't, I just want to go home." Dipper muttered but he knew Bill heard.

"I know you do Sapling. But this is your home now. I cannot take you back. A rejected sacrifice will only be killed. I'll not allow it." Bill stood and made his way over to Dipper.

Bill gently wrapped his arms around his Sapling, feeling the boy flinch away from him before resigning himself to the very awkward hug. Though Dipper remained tense in his hold.

Bill slowly started to stroke his hair as he held him and slowly Dipper began to relax.

Once Dipper was calm Bill released him and led him to the table to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys are enjoying this. Next chapter will likely focus on Mabel trying to find Dipper.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel is not handling this very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there likely won't be many Mabel revolving chapters because thats not really my main focus with this story. Im just gonna say sorry now if that bothers people but that doesnt mean I wont jump over from time to time.

Mabel was beside herself. The police were effectively useless. Dipper had a weird constellation birthmark on his forehead and was therefore, most likely, targeted specifically by the local cult.

Well, that was all fine amd dandy, they knew who had him, but they didn't do anything about it. No one went after him and no one seemed to care. Mabel spent a the better half of the morning screaming at the cops to go get him if they knew who took him and the other half sobbing in a corner.

Gruncle Stan did his best to console her, but the girl had now lost her parents and twin in one year and that was a lot to put on a 16 year old.

The police explained that they had tried to break the cult apart before, but they didn't know where they met and they had no evidence that directly tied them to the disappearances. They even had the audacity to say that Dipper was likely already gone.

Well that just added to Mabels hysterics. Gruncle Stan had some choice words for the officer in question after that.

Getting home filled the house with awkward silence. Just the day before they had laughed and told stories and made peppermint pancakes. Now he was gone without a trace and no one would help.

"Best get some rest. I'll be changing the locks tomorrow. And obviously I dont want you anywhere by yourself. Period. I dont need you in danger too." Stan informed his grand niece.

Mabel just nodded solemnly. She had worn her voice out that morning and now she was just numb.

Stan could only hope she didnt do anything drastic.

* * *

Bill watched as the female twin seemed to give up the fight. He had no doubt in his mind that she would bounce back for revenge and he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with an angry, blood thirsty version of the usually animated female as he had no doubt that had those officers were lucky they had badges or theyd be feeling some sore bruises by now.

Still Bill would need to figure out what he was going to do about her. Until then, however, he needed to address the male twin who had woken and decided to hide behind the curtain rather than face him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter. We will check in with Mabel again later once she gets her spunk back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, clearly Mabel isn't handling things well. I wonder how Dipper is faring........ Not much better honestly as it doesn't take long for his sarcastic nature to get him in trouble.  
> SMUT IS KINDA RAPEY. FAIR WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys are aware. I have just started a new job and such so yeah. Likely not gonna post several chapters a day any time soon after tomorrow.

It took a few days for Dipper to adjust a bit. Bill had a habit of popping in out of no where which caused Dipper to flinch every time. It was unclear if Bill was annoyed by this or amused since he kept doing it but also made a point to tell him not to flinch away from him.

Frankly, as far as Dipper was concerned, if you're going to sneak up on someone who is jumpy by nature but expect them not to flinch then you'll be met with a fair amount of disappointment.

Also, it's just kind of a dick move to continue scaring someone like that. Seriously though, he's already been kidnapped and forced into some sort of servitude. Fear was just a natural byproduct wasn't it?

Well that hardly mattered. Dipper had quickly discovered that though he was in a grand set of rooms, none of the doors led out. The bedroom had three doors. One a bathroom, another a closet and the last being a set of double doors led to a living room. From the living room there were two other doors, one to the kitchen and the other to a library/study. From the kitchen there was one other door leading to a pantry. But there was no door out and no windows either. The rooms were all decorated with gold, black and cyan and was clearly themed after ancient Egypt. The walls were a golden brick pattern with black moulding. The floors were that same seamless black and gold marble. There was a giant fireplace in the living room with a gold statue on either side and hieroglyphs painted around the edges. All the firniture looked like you had pulled it directly out of ancient Egypt as well. Dark woods with white linen cushions and such.

It was ridiculous.

Still, Dipper didn't complain as it aeemed Bill wasn't giving him any specific jobs to do other than to greet Bill whenever he came back.

By greet though, Bill required Dipper to hug him and say 'Welcome home' and that was it.

It confused Dipper immensely. This wasn't what he expected and it wasn't at all like how Bill described what his job here would be. Although, Dipper knew this wouldnt last but he did want to take advantage of this time.

"Would you stop thinking so loud. I am sure I explained to you that I read minds and it is very hard to ignore them when you think so loudly." Bill suddenly appeared directly behind Dipper who was sitting on one of the benches in the library. He'd been trying to read but his mind kept going to his new predicament making it difficult to focus.

Regardless. Dipper jumped a bit. Again.

"I keep telling you to stop that flinching away from me thing. Why don't you listen?" Bill had said this before but something in Dipper just snapped. Either it was just the last straw or he had forgotten how much power Bill really had, but Dipper was just done.

"You keep saying that but you go out of your way to scare me! Every time! If you didn't just appear behind me like that I might not be so jumpy! If you dont like it, you should have picked a sacrifice that actually wanted to be here!" Dipper shouted. Now as soon as realization dawned on him, he instantly regretted raising his voice. That wasn't going to go without consequences. So much for toeing the line.

Bill remained silent for a bit. Dipper didn't say a word, instantly cowering in place knowing that running would make it worse and there really wasnt anywhere to run to.

Bill moved faster than Dipper could process. Bill grabbed him by the arm dragging him to the bed and tossing him down onto it.

"Well, if you can run your mouth, then you must be pretty comfortable here. Now, I'll go easy if you behave yourself, but if not, then we will just have to see how far I can push you before you pass out hmm? Am I understood?" Bill explained in a calmer voice than was expected as he sat next to Dipper and guided him to look at his face as he spoke.

Dipper only nodded, tears prickling his eyes at not knowing what Bill was going to do.

"Good. Come and put that mouth to better use." Bills command was clear and left no room for argument.

That said, Dipper was a virgin in every sense of the word and had no clue what he was supposed to do.

One glare from Bill got him moving though. Dipper scooted over next to him and then looked up at Bill silently looking for some kind of guidance.

Bill only grew more impatient and pulled himself out with one hand and grabbed Dipper by the hair with the other, pushing Dippers face towards the long, thick appendage.

Dipper figured that Bills phallus would be large as the god was at least a foot taller and was clearly pure muscle. That aside though, there was no way it was going to fit in Dippers mouth.

"Oh, my little Starlet. Of course not, but it will fit down your throat with a bit of stretching. Not all at once, but it will." Bill seemed to find it amusing that Dipper was now seriously shaking.

With one last gulp Dipper stuck out his tongue and started to lick. It was clearly experimental though more small licks followed until Dipper reached the head.

Using his tongue to massage it, Dipper could taste the precum there and wanted nothing more than to instantly withdraw. The taste was like a creamy salt and Dipper would very much prefer to not have that in his mouth, though he really had no choice in the matter.

Bill allowed the boy to go slowly for now. It was extremely enjoyable to finally have that touch, though this wasnt the end of his punishment by far.

While Dipper worked, now slowly licking the shaft from base to head, Bill summoned his magic to undress the boy before him. When Dipper noticed his clothes vanishing, he became nervous again.

"Keep going. I didnt tell you to stop." Bill commanded, making sure Dipper complied before continuing with what he was doing.

Using magic again. Bill coated his hand in a lube that smelled faintly of cherries and contained enough aphrodisiac to make Dipper beyond desperate.

Bill wasted no time either, shoving one finger into Dippers ass up to the knuckle.

The cry that came from said child had to be the most beautiful thing Bill had ever heard. And Bill quckly added another to begin scissoring and stretching Dipper out.

But, beautiful as the cries and whimpers were, Bill wasn't done with Dippers mouth as Bills free hsnd grabbed Dipper by the hair again and shoved at least half of his dick down the teens throat.

"You know, I had wanted to be much gentler with you, but you just had to mouth off and now you have to be punished. You start working tomorrow and from now on, you will address me as Master. You will not leave this space without me and you will have to wear cuffs. Can't have you running off now can we?" Bill said, though Dipper wasnt likely to have understood as he was currently gagging and crying.

Dipper himself just hurt. His throat had in fact stretched around Bills length, but it hurt horribly and it felt like his jaw would dislocate. Slowly Bill brought his head up by his hair and let him breathe before pushing him slowly back down. 

Dipper was no longer in control of any of his movements. Bill continued to stretch him both front and back.

Bill knew the exact moment Dipper realized he had been drugged. Dipper was intelligent after all and wasnt really a fan of rough treatment, so it stands to reason that he shouldn't be getting hard or losing the losing the ability to think properly.

Far too late now though.

Bill added a third finger as he released Dippers head. The boy no longer needed any guidance and had, on his own, wrapped a hand around what his mouth currently couldnt reach. Bill was even beginning to feel that coil in his gut tighten. Dippers mouth was too warm, wet and tight to not get close quickly.

Sure enough, only a few moments later, Bill spilled his load down Dippers throat, forcing him to swallow most it, and what wasn't swallowed coated his face.

Still it was clear Dipper was still desperate to cum as he pressed his hips back against Bills intruding fingers.

Now Bill wasn't originally going to go all the way with him, but with him thrusting his hips onto him and the little whimpers and breathy moans, Bill could hardly help himself.

Dipper couldn't tell if he was numb or what because his entire body was just a limp useless thing. His body was easy for Bill to manipulate onto his hands and knees, and he could feel everything. He knew that his throat hurt and he knew that what was about to happen would hurt. But at the same time he didn't feel any pain and he couldn't bring himself to fight nack though he wanted to. And he was so incredibly hard.

When Bill first lined himself up and pushed in a bit, Dipper tried to tighten up and prevent it, but his body did not obey and Bill slipped in easily between the lube and spit.

As Bill continued to push forward Dipper could feel his walls stretch to accommodate the girth. Thankfully nothing ripped, or a least Dipper hoped not but then, fromm deep inside, as Bill was about to botton out, his dick rubbed a spot that sent fireworks through Dippers body.

Dippers arms gave out and a loud moan ripped through his sore throat.

Suddenly, nothing mattered more than for Bill to hit that spot again.

Bill was in ecstasy himself. No doubt his Saplings mouth was amazing, but this was even better. It was so tight and Dippers walls continually twitched and squeezed as if it was trying to force him deeper.

Still, Bill didn't want any real damage done and forced homself to let Dippers body adjust to him before pulling out again.

At first he didn't move much, just small thrusts to get Dipper used to the sensation. Then as he got a rhythm going, Bill went further back and thrusted a bit harder and deeper until he was essentially pounding Dipper into the mattress.

This time though, Dipper came before Bill, untouched. Bill was ok with that as once Dippers body relaxed again, the boy really let those whines and mewls out, being so overstimulated.

Though it didnt go much lomger before Bill came again inside.

Dipper felt full and sated. Though he would likely hate himself come morning.

For now though he needed sleep.

Dipper had fallen asleep before Bill even pulled out.

Bill gently cleaned up and wrapped his Starlet in warm blankets. He kissed the beautiful birthmark on the boys head before returning to his work.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm not into rape. This however is part of the story so it happened. Im sorry. but yeah not really


End file.
